


授道晚春

by FukanoMihoshi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukanoMihoshi/pseuds/FukanoMihoshi
Summary: 某个晚春时节的性爱授教
Relationships: France/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	授道晚春

words by mihoshi

弗朗西斯满腔的怒意在看到面前人儿的时候骤然消散了，一如暮春时节巴黎河畔上那层浮动着的薄薄雾气。他甚至开始后悔起自己为什么没有早点下床去开门，而不是非要等到忍无可忍。那样或许他就能和面前这个小家伙拥有更多、更多单独相处的时间。“小意大利，稀客呀，”他说，摆出装腔作势的笑容。“什么风把你吹来了？”

“弗朗西斯哥哥。”意大利整副牙架都在打颤，嘴唇被冻的起皱，显出种石灰墙漆皮掉落似的青白。这幅模样反而更能激起弗朗西斯的怜悯之情，他没怎么多加思考，侧身让对方进了屋子。意大利略拘谨地瞥了他一眼，在炉火旁乖巧地坐下来，袭至的暖气让他的脸颊稍稍恢复了一点儿血色。

“弗朗西斯哥哥，”他说，开门见山，又顿了一顿。“关于你之前提到的‘性行为’……那个……”

“嗯，”弗朗西斯把这个词碾碎于唇齿间重复了一遍。“性行为。”他沏了杯Mariage Frères的热花茶递给意大利，耐心地等着他说下去。“怎么了？”

或许你可以教教我吗，意大利说。突破理论，关乎肉体层面。

弗朗西斯略惊了一惊，但那抹诧异很快被他以云淡风轻涂饰掩盖下去了。“亲爱的，这种事可不是闹着玩的。”他意味深长地笑，态度是坦白而毫不遮掩的。“我觉得你可能不太明白这意味着什么。”

“我知道！”意大利急切地嚷道。随即怕被谁听见似的，他又默默地压低了声音。“就是……做爱，”他说，“我想试试，法国哥哥，我想试一试。”

他的渴慕如此赤诚，乃至于一览无遗。弗朗西斯再度稍怔。从前他只觉得那孩子瞳中的琥珀色像海水流动，现在才意识到其中同样可以燎起如此纯粹的火焰。羔羊未经玷污，就连欲望也是干净的，而意大利眼中的欲望赤裸裸，湿润透亮而无辜。或许他试图以那一点儿饱含的情欲挑起弗朗西斯感触的神经，而他也的确成功了。先前的睡意被一点点浇灭，他和意大利同体共生的性欲逐层漫上来，叫嚣着要从中吞没他（……）

“好吧，”弗朗西斯摊开手，“───就算你真的铁了心想找人做爱，为什么不去找个漂亮姑娘？就算你想找个男人做，也有比我更好的选择吧？”

我想和你做。意大利，费里西安诺说。法国哥哥，我只想和你做。他甚至有意要挟弗朗西斯，你既然教给了我这种知识，就应该对此全权负责。

“好吧，”弗朗西斯默默地凝视了他一会儿，“如果你真的想要的话。”他说。

•

他把意大利推倒在床上，一粒一粒扣子解开他本就单薄的衣物。不知是因骤然接触到冰冷的空气还是因为他手指划过皮肤的动作，亦或是由着难能自已的兴奋───意大利浑身颤栗。他又用一种近似哀求的眼神望着弗朗西斯，像拒绝更像变本加厉的渴望，他未多加思索便自动自发地把这归类为后者。他抚摸意大利，像抚摸那件意大利曾经借给他，而他至今仍未打算归还的艺术画作。意大利的性器在这种温柔的照拂下挺立起来，挣扎着从铃口渗出一点儿清液。弗朗西斯用手指握住了它，勾勒它每一寸形状似地细细描摹。

“法国哥哥，”他听见意大利在微弱地呼唤他，声音柔软而一触即碎。“法国哥哥。”

他不能说是没听懂意大利话语里的暗示。意大利让他快些进去，期盼着同他交合，融为一体。但他还不想就这么早地进入意大利，尽管他自身的阴茎也已经蓄势完毕。他干脆与意大利亲吻起来，享受片刻唇齿的交缠。意大利在吻技或许可以称得上很有经验，但这种程度依旧是他占了上风。他的舌尖压过喉管，榨取着对方肺腔中仅有的空气，动作并不粗暴。然而意大利仍然断断续续地咳嗽起来，泛红了双眸。

他还没来得及伸手拭掉那眼尾淌出的泪水，突兀地浑身一个激灵。意大利跪坐下来，衔住了他的性器。方才刚汲取过的口腔此刻又是另一种截然不同的感受，他像被温热的、无际的海环拥住了。

“等一下，费里西安诺，”他艰难地，一字一句喊对方的名字。“不用这样。”

但意大利却固执地摇头。他的动作十分青涩，根本分不清在哪里该用舔舐、或是啃咬，仅仅凭着本能去行动而已，但弗朗西斯的喘息声愈加粗重。在他快要射出来的瞬间他示意意大利挪开头颅回避。但意大利不知是没看懂他的眼神还是故意不按这样做，于是弗朗西斯的精液就沿着他的唇角一路滴落下来。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦感到愧疚无比，试图从对方脸上找出哪怕一丝厌恶的神情，可他再度失败了。

意大利呻吟，或是恳请。

“……法国哥哥。”

这下剧目终于算是开场了。他的指节伴随着主旋律探进费里西安诺隐秘的深处，润滑并开拓。费里西安诺一直在哀叫，让他轻一些，或者少伸进几根手指来。───意大利毕竟是初次做这种事，他生怕弄伤了他，于是索性缓缓退出去。可紧接着对方又委委屈屈不情不愿地瞪他。弗朗西斯几乎快被这折腾人的小家伙气笑了。待感觉皱褶已经捋平的差不多，他干脆直接将自己埋进去。

起初只是头部，法国扶紧了他的腰逐渐没入。措施做的足够好，倒也称不上什么撕裂的痛楚。但被一丝一毫填充的异样感还是使他发出了有些抗拒的声响，不可避免。弗朗西斯素来在床笫间是娴熟耐心的合格情人，连一时的床伴都不会勉强，更遑论亲自看着长大的意大利。他就保持着插入的姿势停顿了很久，待意大利慢慢习惯之后才开始小范围的刺戳。几乎是瞬间，意大利又绷紧了浑身的神经，然而姿态是顺从又服帖的。他向自己的好奇心妥协，向对方支配自己的器官妥协，软下身躯去包容接纳弗朗西斯。他好像恍然间在新奇又激进的感官浪潮上翻涌跃舞，被法国引领着执起他的手。他迫切地希冀着这时法国能对他说些什么，他攀在法国后颈上的胳臂又用劲了几分。

“你想把我勒死吗，”弗朗西斯说，“甜心。”

“噢，噢，不是，抱歉………”

费里西安诺慌忙向他道歉，放松了附于他脖颈上的手指。可惜话道了一半就重被撞击成支离破碎的模糊音节。卸了劲的局面就是他的两条手臂也难以找寻到固定点，半悬在空中晃晃荡荡。弗朗西斯俯下身去攫取他前胸稍稚嫩的莓果，伴随下半身向敏感点凸处接连撞击。年轻的国家从床榻上猛然弹跳起来，面孔上本渐停息的雨静默了片刻，又开始淅淅沥沥。

他想和弗朗西斯更加，更加激烈地做爱。他迫切地憧憬身下被对方的性器贯穿，或者像尖刀劈开一根纤细的芦柴那样把他从内部切割成两半。他腹部的皮肤是光滑而平坦的，却又因为法国重重的几下顶弄而凸出一点来───埋于躯体里的阴茎头端。意大利这时才尝到被翻来覆去捣碎的疼痛，可与之并存共生的快感又趋使着他要发出难耐低吟。法国的指腹冰冷，抚过他绷起的肩胛，向下直至肋骨处反复摩挲。意大利一呼一吸，于是薄薄冷白下的肋骨也随着他的呼吸而上下起伏。他们宛如伊甸园里性别一致的亚当与夏娃，即使明知禁果也执意取食、纠缠着随唾液吞咽下去。

他喜欢看意大利流泪，意大利就如他所愿般地流泪。意大利求饶，告解，恳求操纵他身心的物事稍微慢些、亦或快些，法国也乐得听从。每一场交合中最难能可贵的部分莫过于两人都在尽自己所能、奉献似地去以愉悦彼此为己任。───若是尊这种意识作指导引领，将其捧上圣坛，那么性也陡然变得高尚起来，近乎神性了。

他咬住意大利的耳垂，性器抵在前列腺上磨蹭不止。

“想射出来了吗？”

“是、呜啊……”

身下的孩子抽噎着啜泣。即使是从那张泪痕遍布的脸上也能观察出来，意大利的意识基本上已被喷薄的情欲完全烧着了，只是凭借本能胡乱地、迷迷糊糊地点头。他最后一次连根抽出，然后重重地撞入到最脆弱柔软的内里搅动。五脏六腑？费里西安诺发出一声短促的尖叫，骤然绞紧他，然后哑了喉咙，再也发不出一点儿声音来。他的前端如溪河逆流似的淌出精液，与弗朗西斯相交合的部位涌出同样黏稠的物质，汇成一摊小而晶莹的湖泊。

如果把两具躯壳比作齿轮，他们紧密地镶嵌在一起不留缝隙；如果比作裂谷；他们又化作沟壑互相重叠深陷并行。高潮几乎同时到达，又同时从唇中泄露吐息。弗朗西斯替他拭净了面颊上残留的水分，意图退出对方的身体，被意大利意料之外地制止了。

“再等一会儿吧……”他听见费里西安诺呜咽着说。

“好。”弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦这么回答。

然后他箍紧那请求被教授性爱的孩子，拍了拍他的后脊。

Fin.


End file.
